


The Kidfic AU - 2

by Tieleen



Series: The Kidfic AU [2]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, of course, the Pete in Dating Mode Patrick knew was a guy who'd probably have proposed marriage by now, or, why lie, probably after the first five-hour-long two AM call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidfic AU - 2

Pete and Gerard have only been on three dates in a little under two weeks, if you don't count email and phone, which Pete, for the purpose of this particular calculation, is actually not. Patrick would have been proud. Or possibly weirded out.

Well, of course, the Pete in Dating Mode Patrick knew was a guy who'd probably have proposed marriage by now, or, why lie, probably after the first five-hour-long two AM call. ("Great," Gerard had said gloomily when his alarm beeped, "the kids are going to love it when I fall asleep in my cornflakes during breakfast." "It was worth it, though, wasn't it?" Pete had said, ridiculously nervous considering how comfortable he'd been feeling all through the call. "Yeah," Gerard had said after a pause, on a short laugh, sounding surprised. "Yeah, it really was.")

The point is, though, that _that_ Pete was a guy who didn't have more kids than god ever intended. The present Pete, on the other hand, isn't even feeling up to meeting the offspring yet, not to even mention introducing his own.

All of which means he's a little taken aback when he drops into Gerard's work as a surprise (it's probably a bit early for surprise lunches, too, but hell, Pete hasn't changed _that_ much), to find a tiny blonde girl sitting cross-legged on top of a big desk in the room he was directed to. The room is otherwise deserted.

"Hey there," he says, making sure not to sound thrown. "What's your name?"

The little girl blinks at him. She's wearing a very pretty dress that has something odd about it, though Pete can't quite place it from where he's standing. "Buffy."

Pete blinks back. He's not particularly bad with names, and Gerard's kids' names have been mentioned more than once; also, he thinks he'd probably remember this one. It occurs to him suddenly that maybe she belongs to one of Gerard's coworkers. "Oh yeah? That's a pretty name. I'm Pete."

The little girl's eyes widen. Okay, so maybe that was a bit too much to hope for.

"Really?" she says, with infinite wonder. "But you're _short_."

"But pretty," Pete says reassuringly, which just makes her stare more dubiously.

"I like your eyeliner," she says, in a very sort of _fair_ tone.

"Thank you," Pete says, taking a few bold steps into the room. Possible Buffy watches his advance with considerable interest. Now he can see what was odd about the dress; of course, the little dancing skeletons in the pattern.

"Nana says it's rude to stare," she informs him.

"Well," Pete points out, "you're staring at me."

She tilts her head thoughtfully. Then she informs him, with that same tone of infinite fairness, "You're not very pretty."

"Yeah, I know," Pete says easily. "So hey, you think your –"

"Pete!" Gerard says from the doorway, sounding surprised but pleased. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Pete spins around and grins at him. "Chatting up the ladies."

"Oh, you met Greta!" Gerard says, like it only just occurred to him, and possibly-not-Buffy says, "Daddy!" reproachfully.

"Oh, right, sorry," Gerard says. To Pete, he adds, "We're being vampire slayers today."

Greta huffs. "_I_'m a vampire slayer. You can't be a slayer, you're a boy."

"That part's so tricky," Gerard tells Pete. "I mean, on the one hand, what about gender equality, right? But then there really aren't enough strong female role models in popular culture, so it's not like I want to diminish the effect for her –" he stops and blinks. "Uh. Hi! You have lunch yet?"

Pete grins.


End file.
